The Fangirlverse
by pooktales
Summary: In an alternate universe where Kael'thas is king and Illidan was precariously redeemed, two rival spy networks, the sin'dorei Knights of the Blood Nexus and the Kal'dorei Rogue Network, suspect one another of a war crime, this high-stakes Blood Elf-Night Elf spy-versus-spy threatens to tear these capable spies, their romances, and even the Alliance and Horde apart.


The Fangirlverse

 **Caution** : Loosely based on the Warcraft lore. If you're looking for something that's going on in-game right now, my fanfic isn't focused on that. Instead, it's an extension of Night Elf and Blood Elf fanfics I've already written. So I've pulled _The Romancers_ and _My Life for My Prince_ together in one series. I spoil what happens in the earlier stories, so to avoid spoilers, feel free to read them in order.

 **About** : In an alternate universe where Kael'thas is king and Illidan was precariously redeemed, two rival spy networks, the sin'dorei Knights of the Blood Nexus and the Kal'dorei Rogue Network, are gaining more control over the kingdoms of Azeroth. But when the Blood Nexus and the KRN suspect one another of a war crime, this high-stakes Blood Elf-Night Elf spy-versus-spy threatens to tear these capable spies, their romances, and even the Alliance and Horde apart.

Chapter 1: Kael'thas is still a big jerk

 **Disclaimer** : The characters and settings created by Blizzard Entertainment Inc in this story are owned by their creators. I do not claim them as mine in any way, shape or form. I am not receiving monetary profit from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

 _On a dark night, in a future not so very far away…_

King Kael'thas Sunstrider paused, fingers pinching a black button that wouldn't go through an eyelet on his scarlet and black pajamas so easily. Standing before him in a royal bedroom done in yellows, reds, cream and gold was a beautiful, pale blue woman trying to brush her hair.

Trying. The brush Queen Saturna held in fading, pale blue hands kept passing through her white hair. The elusive, disappearing form of a woman that was sometimes more ghost than she was flesh and blood. Saturna eyed him briefly, merely acknowledging that he was there, before going back to it and sweeping out another section of hair that lashed out, raised in some strong, ethereal breeze only she could feel, and toss her hair back in it when she was done. It was a brief look, the eyes of a wife wary of being bothered by her husband when she was busy. But it was also a little angry, a little defiant. More than enough to make him stop what he was doing.

"One more time."

"What?"

"Do that again, Saturna. What you just did."

Saturna's smile returned. "Oh… this?" She leaned her head back, shook out her hair. Now the unknown magical force swept her white all over the place. This great otherworldly breeze caught in her nightslip too.

He smiled, came closer, "Why is the underworld so… intense, tonight?"

Kael'thas waved a hand and the magical lamps all around the room went out. That left the woman he liked to call his guiding star, his Starshine, glowing, in a golden slip, hair blowing back and wild. Kael'thas had been trying to put his pajamas on. Now he was taking them back off.

"I don't ever know what's going on in the world of the dead, Kael'thas." Saturna pouted, a little sad. Or, playful. Kael'thas wasn't sure.

"Do you know what's going through my mind? Right now?"

"Regret that you haven't been in your wife's bedroom, in three long days?"

"Yep. Something like that." When he got his shirt off, he leaned over Saturna and kissed her. The kiss didn't land at first. Saturna, more ghost than woman, she faded.

"It's alright." He whispered to her, "Relax…"

Then, Saturna warmed to life again. Pale blue, soft. Able to be touched. Kael'thas kissed her again, gently. Then, he said, "Very good."

She looked into his eyes, directly into Kael'thas. "You are perfect."

It was precisely what a vain King of the Blood Elves needed to hear. Kael'thas was ready to do even more. Saturna wanted him to slow down. 'Just for now,' she said. So they ended up resting and talked about their days.

Kael'thas had meetings and endless ceremonies and bills to sign. Warchief Sylvanas had sent Horde 'care takers' to oversee what was going on in government, go through their files, wander through all the royal offices. Saturna had made it possible for Kael'thas to forget that a whole day of this had been a nightmare.

"It was bad enough when I first came back to the Horde and Thrall made me do it. Now it's like Sylvanas doesn't care what Thrall did or what Vol'jin did. She wants it all done, all over again, and her way. Gods, it's been decades, and I was the heir to the throne back then, when she was still one of us. Why does she not trust her own people?"

"I think people are critical of Sylvanas and she's self-conscious about it. They think she'll go easy on you because of that shared heritage…"

"It's more than just showing off her power over us." Kael'thas cut off what Saturna was saying. Then he quietly apologized and brought her hand to his lips. "I think something is wrong. But I wish she would just come out and tell me what she suspects me of."

"Do you remember…?" Saturna was now afraid to finish.

"I won't cut you off again, I promise. I'm just agitated from dealing with this all day." Then he carefully added, "And I guess right now, I'm more frustrated than I should be…"

Saturna shifted away from Kael'thas trying to kiss her again, "No, it's not that. This situation with Sylvanas, it also reminds me of the Fel Reaver." Saturna looked to him, hoped she wouldn't have to come out and explain all the dirty details of their past for him to remember. When it wasn't clear if this was Kael'thas' poker face or him truly not being able to recall it, Saturna was forced to go on, "You remember? At the Black Temple. When Illidan wanted to know what you did with the Fel Reaver parts you found. Then we had that awful fight about it. And there was an audit of Tempest Keep itself because Illidan suspected…"

"I'm not working with the Burning Legion, Saturna."

Just as quickly, "I know that you're not." She covered his hand with her own. "I mean, now, after all we've got together, it'd be an incredibly idiotic thing for you to do."

Kael'thas frowned at her. That was wife-speak for, 'you had better not be, I know you.'

She went on, looking at a painting on the wall, her side of the bed. A mated pair of ducks sleeping nestled by the edge of smooth, silvery water. Large white blossoms sank tree branches low above their heads and just graced the water's surface. The ducks were humble, but their reflections in the water caught in silver, crowned in white petals and soft light, all glorious. "Well, Sylvanas must already have something in mind, Kael'thas. Like Illidan did back then. So she's just looking for something to match what she knows. What she thinks she knows." Saturna sighed, "Well, anyway. The other thing I wanted to tell you… this idiotic maid we just hired who left me alone to brush my own hair in the first place. The first few weeks, she was polite, she was very quick with her work. But first, yesterday, you know she lost my other earring. I guess she's not an idiot, but it's starting to feel almost intentional, you know? How can she be trained at this level and still be losing my things, wasting all this time in the mornings? She's making me late for things…"

Unlike the Golden Shrine with its hole in the roof at the Black Temple, and his sleek, but small barracks-style apartments at Tempest Keep, the Sunspire offered Kael'thas and the woman who survived all that journeying with him a lush, palatial retreat from the world. That Kael'thas, the Kael'thas who was evil and desperate and needed to be saved, who was always on the run, that was now an old nightmare.

And the woman of flesh, blood, heat, capable of so much anger, capable of being so jealous for him and so zealous for him… how many times had he watched Saturna stand in front of him, draw sword on an enemy and stab, slash, tear bodies apart and murder for him? To keep them off of him while he conjured magic, to keep him alive. A paladin, yet not. A woman in blood-stained armor coming to him, grasping his robes, crying at him to just stop all the foolish madness, all that hate, and come home. To Silvermoon. To her.

"…And she's always forgetting what's on my schedule for the day. Honestly, Kael'thas, I'm starting to think she's doing all this on purpose. Maybe she's like a lot of other Blood Elves in city who resent me even being here, you know… with you. And the way I am. It's been decades, why can't people just get over it? I'm Undead. But so were a lot of elves after Arthas came to Silvermoon. So what? But my dead is different than their dead over in the Ghostlands or something, because it happened during the Burning Crusade, at the Black Temple with Illidan? How is that fair? I think they all want me to look like an ass. They need me to look like a failure, Kael'thas…"

Saturna was the most beautiful Undead woman he had ever seen, and honestly, that was why he sort of ignored her now. He wanted his wife to stop talking to him and go back to brushing her hair. Or kissing him the way that she did… Also, there was always this dark energy about Saturna that could rustle her hair or dress. 'Other ghosts passing through me…' was how Saturna explained it. There was nothing she could do about it. Part woman. Part ghoul. Once Bloodknight. Then dead. Now his queen. It was awful of him, he knew it, but Kael'thas was very turned on by his wife's affliction. Saturna looked more… well, he really should not have thought it, but the best word was… evil, or sinister, than she ever had in life. And he definitely liked it.

Once, before Anveena brought her back, while Saturna was still technically… well, mostly dead… Kael'thas had this painting commissioned. It was sort of a… well, it wasn't the polite sort of painting one put up in a gallery. It was the impolite sort of painting a man had put up in his bedroom. It was this desperate painting of her sitting on the Thalassian throne back when Kael'thas had no hope of ever getting back there. He was little more than Illidan's slave. But Saturna was wearing his royal sigils, his red cape, holding her Bloodknight's sword, wearing little else… and most importantly, free. This free, darkly glowing angel that loathed him the way she looked at him, but must have loved him to be seated there like that for him at all. Back then, it sated something very twisted deep inside of Kael'thas, a warlock.

Until he could have the real thing.

Kael'thas started snuggling into his wife again. She said, "If the people knew the mighty King of Quel'thalas could get this easily distracted with his woman, they'd never let you pass another law."

"I did mean to listen to your story."

"If you actually had been listening, Kael'thas, you'd know that I wasn't telling you a story. I was more… I guess, complaining and rambling on. I know, I know. There was a time when having a maid was the last thing we ever worried about. But something really isn't right with that woman."

"Saturna, I don't think your maid is some kind of anti-monarchist, Kael'thas-hating spy. With connections going so far backwards in time against the progress of the sin'dorei she's got friends among the snooty priests in Darnassus. At least she doesn't-"

Saturna grabbed Kael'thas and kissed him instead of continuing the argument. He was happy to finally have her full, lusty attention. But then, "I'm afraid you're the only man on this planet—two planets, who is attracted to me, though."

That hurt. Because Saturna was putting herself down. And he was there to see her do it, while in his arms, no less. Repairing a woman's ego in a situation like this isn't so hard for a husband to figure out, and being an excellent student all his life, a grinning Kael'thas had taken all their clothes off and was whispering sweet reassurances against his wife's neck in moments. Nothing at all seemed to work, until he awkwardly confided, "I think you're waaay hotter than Sylvanas."

It was not clear how that would go over at first. Was it, in fact, a compliment? And did one ever tell one's wife that one was secretly attracted to a banshee? In a video game?

Saturna laughed, then she purred all over him. "You great big…" a happy sigh, "…dork."

Well, let's say Kael'thas "the nerdboy" Sunstrider gambled well.

And so it began beautifully. Both so in love, even after all these years. Both so happy to have one another at last after a long day of what now seemed to be pointless distractions. But the true source of Saturna's insecurities, even before her own husband, could not just be overcome with hot feelings. She faded as he leaned in to her. Being more ardent about what he wanted didn't help. Being so accommodating as to back off entirely didn't restore her confidence, either. Kael'thas felt a fool for trying to just flatter Saturna and rush her into it. Saturna then said it was her own fault for doubting herself so much and then not warning him first that she'd been 'more ghost than woman' that whole day. Either way, they both stopped.

"Warn me? About you? About your body and your moods?" Kael'thas perhaps sounded more heated and annoyed than he meant to, "Why should you ever need to warn me?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Saturna's hair was very mussed over the pillows. She tried to sweep it down again, but that had already proved pointless earlier, when she wanted to brush her hair, but the brush just passed through it. Now her whole hand was disappearing. As with the rest of her, when she least wanted it to happen. "I don't know why I've been… 'ghosting' so often, these last few days—"

"Days? It's been going on for days?!"

"Kael'thas, now you really are being a dork." Saturna turned and leaned on her elbow, frowned at him when she could manage it. "We're older now, aren't we? It… doesn't happen every single night like when we were first married. You have a few days when you're busy working, and I'm just too tired for… you know. So you're in your room and I'm in here. I did notice I was disappearing more often than usual. But then you came in my bedroom tonight, and I guess I… I just wanted to forget about it, my 'ghosting problem' as much as you did. Now, we're here. Both… frustrated. Because we couldn't get anything to happen, and we both know it's my fault."

And then they went into a flurry of each one trying to take the blame from the other. Saturna felt it was her body, her undeath, her problem. Kael'thas felt that, as a member of the Kirin Tor and a brilliant Bloodmage at that, he should have been able to resolve the 'magical interference' with her condition by now. They'd been married how long? And she'd given him how many healthy, living children? Three. So then, now they were done with raising a family, they were both older and now Kael'thas' abilities were finally slipping. Saturna wouldn't hear of that, though. And on and on…

Saturna, head to toe, became more pale, and more translucent as they argued further. In moments, Kael'thas really would be arguing alone in bed with the disembodied voice of a ghost.

"Alright, Saturna. Enough. As your king, and as the man you have sworn an oath to in honor and in blood, I command you to just stop worrying about this. I will figure out what the problem is. Alright? You're still my Bloodknight, aren't you?"

Saturna furrowed her brow and shut her eyes. Then, she was able to relax herself. Light and solidity returned to her body. He could feel her arm just brushing against his own, as it had before. Kael'thas sneaked an indulgent smile. Because of when she… well, another ironic thing about Saturna's situation was that she didn't look a day older than when she'd died. They were more than matched as far as maturity these days, but physically, Saturna was still a bright young nineteen-year-old. His love, his mate, his savior, frozen in time.

Kael'thas cleared his throat rather than focus on feeling like a letch in that moment.

"…Better?" he asked his wife.

It would never be a question so easy for Saturna to answer. She folded hands over her stomach instead. Then after a quiet time, she reached around and put her nightclothes back on. Kael'thas made a whiny complaining noise, but she ignored him.

"Goodnight, my sunshine." Saturna pulled the covers over her shoulder. Kael'thas cuddled into her, then he closed his own eyes. "Starshine, every night I get to have with you is a good one."

Saturna fawned over him and let him kiss her. They held onto one another while sleep claimed them both.

To say that Kael'thas had a bad dream after he and his wife argued would be an understatement. Kael'thas had seen Demonhunters before, while working beside Illidan Stormrage in Outland. But never like this…

They were all charging down the sides of ruined mountain, shouting in demonic that burned the lobes of his ears. And he was a Bloodmage experienced with the demon language. All were armed, all were racing into the thick of battle with satyrs and dryads, hides black as night. The fel creatures fought the Demonhunters in the sallow green light of Felwood and their wild efforts sent enemies flying, to crash into rocks and be impaled on trees—yes, that was precisely what the Demonhunters were doing, with their deadly aim, throwing off any fel creature they could not fight into the dead trees, to be speared by them. Fel hunters and other demons, as dark-hided as their masters, they also scrabbled around and tried to attack Illidan's army of hunters. Kael'thas sensed demon and hunter were locked in some final conflict. The way they fought, it was going to be a decisive battle. And he had seen many of those ruthless fights with Illidan before in Shadowmoon Valley, at the Black Temple.

Kael'thas looked up and realized they were all standing beneath the ruins of Mount Hyjal. This was not another disturbing memory of Outland.

Then, Illidan ran right past him. "Fast as you can. This way…" Kael'thas almost ran too, when he heard Illidan's voice. But he'd wanted to sprint in the other direction. Kael'thas couldn't believe it was all happening around him. He felt riveted to the spot.

Illidan was sweating scarred from battle. Both, unusual for him. The one so-called Demon Lord of Outland didn't suffer during tactical movements like this. He kept to the air, he unleashed amazing power on the enemy while his red Fel Orcs ate the brunt of it. He didn't get winded leading soldiers…

But that was the old Illidan. Kael'thas backed up against the tree and felt the rough bark crumble. He looked behind himself, and ever vain, was compelled to dust off his bare arm. He was still in the black and red embroidered pajama pants he'd pulled back on. The green bark turned to sparking green ash. He could smell the peculiar mix of fel energy, Legion magic and nature itself burning, a scent Kael'thas understood, from his studies, but had never truly breathed in before. Outland, when it burned, it never smelled like this. Other chemicals, elements were involved, he realized.

And then, his heart pounded in his ears, throbbing harder than the roars and screams of battle around him. The old Illidan who never led soldiers personally himself, the new Felwood filled with Demonhunters, all faces he had never seen before among the recruits in Outland. This was not a dream. This was happening right now. So then, Illidan had somehow… summoned him.

"Kael'thas!"

Kael'thas heard his name again. He wanted to hide behind that tree, the instinct to get away from Illidan was so strong. The last thing he wanted was to run toward the man. But Kael'thas knew that tone of voice. He would be dead in a moment if he didn't listen. Kael'thas cussed and sprinted toward the cloved-hooved, winged Night Elf. Just as his bare feet passed into the shadow of Illidan's curved, arcing horns, a fel green field, some kind of shield spell called up and surrounded them. It blocked out magic and muffled noise.

The tree that Kael'thas had been leaning on, it exploded. Kael'thas couldn't believe what he was seeing. Several more around went with it. The trees did not combust, as if someone had planted a bomb or an explosive substance inside. The dead trees, some with wailing face-shapes rotted into the wood, sort of tore themselves apart. Just as a leave falls from a tree, and it looks as if it was inevitable for it to do that, or as a pinecone dries up and falls, the trees raised their own branches and ripped themselves into many sharp projectiles of hot, white wood. Flaming white stakes flew in every direction, spearing any who did not drop low to the ground, as the dryads, satyrs and some of their succubae and felhounds knew to. Demonhunters who were too slow to keep close enough for Illidan's conjuring arched their backs when they were hit. The force pulled them fast across the scene, to the other side of the field, no different than shooting a song bird with an arrow.

Kael'thas turned slowly, the other realization that Illidan and his minions had just saved his life sinking in. Illidan stood there, chest rising and falling with breath. Threads of bright green power, as green as the runes on Ilidan's chest, licked over his large hand and wove up to the dome of the spell that surrounded them, like some unnatural umbilical cord. Illidan was feeding it with the core of his own power. His Demonhunters stood alert with weapons drawn. While the shield held and they were all able to relax some, they began to regard Kael'thas. He eyed them as strangely as they did him.

"And he finally arrives to the fight…" Illidan exhaled, and almost smiled down at his once friend, "half-dressed and with kisses all over chest. Typical Kael'thas. Screwing around when you're meant to be helping me. It's only obvious what took you so long before." Some of his soldiers laughed. The rest were a mix of jaded or frustrated faces. Not such a surprising thing to see, with people working for Illidan Stormrage. All were blindfolded Demonhunters, like their leader.

"This is… Felwood, right? We are in Kalimdor."

"We're not in Shadowmoon Valley anymore, Kael'thas."

"How dare you bring me here!"

"Out of bed with your fangirl queen, do you mean? We obviously have more important things to do. With creatures evil enough to get innocent trees to want to explode. Fool. Look around you. Do you think I would call anyone else if I could? I would. I did try. No one came."

Kael'thas was so frustrated and shocked now, he didn't really know what he was saying. "And I never gave you permission to ever speak of Saturna again!"

"You'll notice, Kael'thas, that I did not say her name."

To confused looks going around.

Illidan's rich voice mocked Kael'thas. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… the long-fabled Demon Lord's master. The man who served me, then betrayed me, then betrayed me several more times with that… woman. And then killed me in order to finally enslave and save me. Master Kael'thas, I guess by extension, all these Demonhunters belong to you. Since you insisted on me belonging to you all those years ago."

"You bastard! How dare you land me in the middle of this—whatever this is!"

Illidan even sounded different. He was far happier, even now in the middle of a fight, than he had ever been working with him in Outland.

 _Do not worry, old friend. I would never do anything to make you jealous of us…_

"SHUT UP, ILLIDAN!"

Illidan started laughing, the broad grin almost looked unusual on his dark ever-brooding face. Clearly, having Kael'thas back nearby was having some kind of nostalgic effect, whether they both wanted it to or not. "And clearly the soul link works. Good. We're going to need it. This shield will fade in a few moments."

Kael'thas wanted to shout at Illidan again. This was all happening so fast. Where was Saturna? He was only bed with her a moment ago. Then he made himself calm. This wasn't so unusual, considering his history with Illidan. Strange things like this were always happening to him in Outland, having to get out of the bed in the middle of the night to fight some strange enemy. Dealing with some horrifying catastrophe was dealt with like having his coffee every morning, back in Outland. Kael'thas gave in, did not question it that something terrible was about to done to address it. He embraced it.

And that was Illidan's whole point. He needed help. He was in a terrible fix. He needed someone who was used to working with him, who could come in and pick up where they left off.

"Alright. What do you need me to do, Illidan." And Kael'thas ignored some of the women Demonhunters, a mix of Blood Elves and Night Elves, eyeing the naked upper half of him.

"I'm glad you got over that fool notion fast, that you might run away or argue with me until all this suddenly fades out of existence on your whim alone… When you're done seducing elven women by just existing, despite being a complete coward, Kael'thas…" Keal'thas frowned at Illidan making fun of him, "Do you see that river right there?"

Kael'thas looked. It was a putrid green river they could scarcely see the other bank of, on their left. West. "I see it. Hell, I think I can smell it."

A trio of women and some of the men laughed at his quick joke.

"I've been thinking about this since yesterday, and I'm sure it will work. At that, my first thought about it was, 'if only Kael'thas was here, like we used to do, that river would settle the whole matter.'"

"Illidan…" Kael'thas felt his hackles raise. Whatever this was did not sound good. Like that time Illidan thought it would be funny if Kael'thas closed a Dark Portal on Voren'thaal the Seer. Who later defected with more than half of the Sunfury Army, back to enemy forces from Azeroth in Shatthrath City, back the Sha'tar.

"Can you move that river? The lime-colored fel fires around here, that is what gives the satyrs their unusual power."

"Move a river?!" Kael'thas told Illidan it was ludicrous. But then, as Kael'thas came to recognize the thrill of that enormous challenge, and he started smiling at the prospect, he looked up at tall Illidan to see that Illidan was smiling, too. Illidan was right to think of him, to call on him. Of course Kael'thas Sunstrider, a Bloodmage, could figure out how to move a river.

"I'll need cover."

"That's precisely what you will get, old friend."

"And I'm not your friend. Who are we fighting anyway? The moment I can figure out how to override your summon spell and get back, I'm out of here."

"Did you hear him, my friends? He agrees to be destructive first and then asks who we are fighting second." Then, to Kael'thas, "Believe it or not, those are Vashj's old friends out there. Followers of Azshara who are still trying to bring the Burning Legion into this world. I and my Demonhunters have been fighting them all this time."

"Oh, really now?" Because Kael'thas had heard conflicting reports about Illidan's true motivations and activities over the years through his Bloodknights who were fighting, on the ground, in Outland.

"He'll help us…" Illidan told the others. "Cover the Blood Elf King until he gets to the river. Give him whatever he requires."

"Master, what about you?" asked a red-headed, Night Elf, which Kael'thas had never seen before, touched Illidan's leg, and it was a little intimate. Her blue skin was suddenly very distracting. It was vibrant color, a promise of more cheerful things against all this destruction.

Kael'thas gave Illidan a knowing look.

 _I can't wait to tell you all about the lovely Aqui'nalya later, Kael'thas…_

 _Please don't._

"Now, when I let this loose," Illidan announced, much more valiantly than he sounded in his soul link with Kael'thas just now, "they'll be on us like flies."

"Like flies? Then what does that make you, Illidan?"

"Demonhunters! Move!" and Illidan unclenched his fist.

Kael'thas ran for his life. That is what it felt like. And he was out of practice. After a few yards, he was feeling winded. Kael'thas turned back. Illidan was busy, as he warned them, with an entire swarm of satyrs and their bloodthirsty minions. Frightening to see. But it was child's play for someone like him, though.

Just when he thought he was catching his breath, Demonhunters grabbed his arms and even his legs and picked him up. Obviously, Kael'thas couldn't handle the pace. He was slow, and they weren't taking any chances.

"What the—"

The sight of a bunch of Demonhunters carrying Kael'thas Sunstrider down the battlefield in his pajamas would turn out to be the one bright spot of the battle. When they got the river, the young Demonhunters were so overexcited they almost shoved him into the ugly river. And then, Kael'thas lost his footing on the muddy bank and did slip and fall in.

"Idiots!"

"Complain about washing your pretty hair later, Blood Elf King!" Aqui'nalya held a weapon between them when Kael'thas tried to trudge up the river bank again. "Go on! Do what Illidan said, we haven't got the time. Can't you understand that?"

"Remind me after this to tell you about the last… ten women that man slept with. I swear, he's like a man-sized black widow spider." Kael'thas turned around raised his arms to conjure. But conjure what? Fun challenge or not, it was a freaking river. So he was going to just summon a whole river on the enemies' heads? How did that even work? Could warlocks do that? Could a mage do it?

"…Well?" one of the other Demonhunters, a male Blood Elf with white hair and grayish skin punctuated by red tattoos almost startled Kael'thas out of his pajama pants. Though, the longer he stared, the cooler the other man's tattoos looked. And his facial features… something about that other man was very familiar. Deep in his bloodlines, he was a Sunstrider, possibly. Or from one of the other ancient families.

"Jango, the enemy's here." The tattoed Blood Elf turned around when Aqui'nalya gave the order. "You three, stay on Kael'thas and don't dare leave him. Obviously, we're being pulled away. But we'll keep them at bay while you work, Kael'thas."

This punk Jango kid was one of the ones asked to stay. Kael'thas kept staring at him.

"I used to be called Mageblade. Well, the whole family changed it to Whiteblade, after the war. But obviously, we don't have the luxury of going into that right now. Do we?" then the offended look sank into something pained, and kind. The family connection was more than obvious, then. "Please, try and save Lord Illidan."

Kael'thas' was startled, but he fought past it. Of course he knew that last name. He knew it very well. He had been sleeping next to it, safe and sound, only moments ago. The horror of having to explain any of this to Saturna later flashed before his eyes, too.

"Will you come on?!"

"That's no way to speak to your king…" Kael'thas said, on reflex. But the fiery red tattoos, and Kael'thas' instinctive focus on them were causing a plan to form in his mind. The creative Bloodmage only needed inspiration.

"Runes. At first, I thought… I thought I'd burn this whole river up and send it… but it could never be that accurate. However, if there are runes on the ground, I could accurately re-direct the mist… and then… ice, then rain." Kael'thas began to conjure. When he was done, a fiery phoenix was the result. "You, come with me. The rest of you, go aid Aqui…whatever. And then make sure Illidan does not fall. Go!"

"Wait, what do you need me for? How can I help?"

Kael'thas tried not to feel so strange pulling another member Whiteblade family onto the back of his phoenix. "Hold onto me. Have you ever seen a river catch on fire?"

"How the hell do you do that?"

Kael'thas got a daring look, "…Watch me."

Kael'thas yelled and kicked the phoenix he called Skybender into action. Skybender sailed over the surface of the green water at first, turning it a beautiful golden color with its reflection, nothing more. But Kael'thas was just getting a sense of his task, the scale of it. When they reached the southern end of the river, that arced around the battlefield and Mount Hyjal's face, Kael'thas pulled the reigns and hauled the phoenix back around.

"Don't let go of me, Jandred. This is about life and death, not… being a man about things."

Jandred said nothing.

"And don't be so surprised. Saturna would never forgive me if I let her cousin fall to his death."

"You heard them call me outside of my name, King Kael'thas."

"So will Saturna once I get you back home. Now don't be an idiot and fall off!"

The phoenix screeched furiously as Kael'thas guided it back across the river. It conjured flame that was at first hot white, then cobalt blue. So deep, so cruelly hot a burn, the river was stripped from its bed and every creature, tree and rock setting beside it was turned to ash.

Jandred laughed and yelled where he was seated behind Kael'thas. Up above them, the water had turned to a fine mist.

"Now the hard part. We need it to fall right where Illidan is, and where those satyrs are. One of your tattoos will help me."

"Huh? What?"

"Focus on what we're doing! I know it's a fireshow, but we're also working here… Jandred, I can't see the rune on your arm. That's high demonic, isn't it? I haven't written any of the characters in a while. I need you to show me which way to go. One big rune in the center of the field should do it."

"Which one?"

"Uh… I think it's the third one on your arm, there. Yes, on your bicep, just there."

"Okay, make a left, Kael'thas. The first line should go north-south. I'll tell you when to turn."

"Wait, are you telling me you tattooed something in high demonic on your body and you don't even know what it says?"

"Well aren't you going to tell me what it means, now?"

"It means…" Kael'thas avoided it, in order to stay focused, "It means you're a dumbass and your sister is going to kill you. Now where do I go left?"

"Wait, I meant right. Make a right! A right, I said!"

The two Blood Elves eventually managed to scrawl something that looked like a jagged treble cleff into the smoking earth. Demons and satyrs below sent up arrows and fel-green projectiles, but it did no good. On Skybender, in his element, Kael'thas Sunstrider was untouchable.

A lazy sweep of his hand, and everything that might have touched Skybender turned to ash. "One last turn. Hold on!" Kael'thas called Skybender up, up through the mist, and then she (Kael'thas claimed that's what 'she' was) disappeared.

"What the—"

"Hold onto me!"

"Dude! This is sick shit!"

"Language, please! I need to focus."

As, you see, they were free-falling.

Kael'thas cast a frozen spell beneath them. A bird made of ice suddenly sparked to life from many frozen points in the air.

"It's technology I'm paranoid the Alliance will steal. I try not to use it often. Making a phoenix of ice is easier to do than fire. But there's a trick with the cadence of the—"

"Gods, you are a nerd. What about the battle? The-the rune thing we just made?"

"Oh, it's all but done." We're cooling off the mist. Rain is ice in the clouds before it falls."

"But will it be enough to help Lord Illidan?"

Kael'thas took his time and turned around, gave the younger man a look. "I really cannot tell you how irritating it is to hear a member of my family say something like that."

"And when Saturna told you 'I do,' that really got up my butt, too. And she had to get back together with you, how many times? In how many lives? To make those marriage vows finally stick?"

The searing burn from the other man's comment was evidently felt. Kael'thas quickly turned back around, gripped both the reins.

The rain began to fall from the ice cloud Kael'thas created beneath them. The whole river rained, much more pure than it had been. It washed out the demonic camps, the fel fires, everything. Illidan flew into the air, and directed his Demonhunters, from there, to escape to higher ground. It would be easier to pick off any fleeing fel creatures in the foothills of Mount Hyjal.

Illidan soon joined them.

"Kael'thas, I can't thank you enough. We've been slowly reclaiming the territory here. This was our… battle for Mount Hyjal, if you can think of it like that. I won't let Azshara break the world again."

Kael'thas didn't miss a beat, "And does Darnassus know what you're doing?"

"What?" Illidan made a 'tch' sound, very casual for him, "I mean, I'm not allied with them, Kael'thas. I haven't been for… for eons, it feels like."

"But Mount Hyjal belongs to the Night Elves. All this land does. And they are going to find out about this."

"It isn't—"

"By the way, how did all this start anyway? What made satyrs and dryads and all sorts of creatures that don't usually give a damn band together to give your Demonhunters a beating?"

Illidan smiled at Kael'thas. Very slow. Very cruel, with pointed teeth. "Kael'thas," and this seemed to reverberate in his mind, and Kael'thas' eyelids felt heavy. He was feeling very groggy, very tired all of a sudden. "I believe it's time for you to wake up now."

Then, Kael'thas fought it, "This is one of your dreams?! I'll wake back up when I decide to get up. And I'll be damned if I leave Saturna's own cousin to serve you. He's coming back with me."

"Go to sleep, Kael'thas. Jango, let go of him. I promise, you won't fall."

Kael'thas argued further, "This can't be a dream, it's impossible…"

And then, Kael'thas did wake up.

He was in his office, his head on the desk. Someone shook him awake. Kael'thas came up too fast and nearly hurt the side of his face when he did so, as it was stuck to the wood grain.

A blindfold and two giant black horns faced him. "Oh gods—"

"It's only me. Illidan. Where is Jango?"

"His name is Jendred. And he'll be called Jendred Whiteblade again, once I get through with him. His time slaving away under you of all people, is over."

"Jango is one of my best. He is stronger than Aqui'nalya."

"Jango is my family and his bond with you has been broken. I did it myself while we were on the phoenix."

"I came to get him back."

"Through my summoning spell? I thought you might try that, so I hid him to keep you away."

Kael'thas and Illidan stared at one another.

"…and this time, you cannot threaten to destroy my kingdom if you don't get your way, Illidan. I own you."

Illidan paced around the room.

Kael'thas leaned forward and folded his fingers together over the large oak desk. "So, in other news… Long time, no see."

"Heh."

"What happened to your wife? I got the letter that you were married. Another crazy Night Elf priestess. So, you know… how's that going?"

Illidan turned slowly around, "Going? It went. And it went badly. The same way I hear your marriage is going."

Kael'thas moved them on, "How is it that your dream magic can actually haul people around to different places these days? Even your own warlock master?"

Illidan crossed his large amethyst-colored arms. "You got away from me once, when I thought I had enslaved you. Maybe I'm trying to find a way to return the favor."

"Years of begging me to enslave you, make you feel safe. Now you want to be free."

Illidan turned around again, fast, "If anyone catches us here together, there will be hell to pay. Darnassus and Silvermoon could not stand to think we were in league with one another."

"I'll send you back when I feel like it. What are you really up to, Illidan? Do you know, the entire planet has been searching for you, for years. Two planets. I was definitely not looking. I never wanted to find you. I ruled my kingdom, I raised my kids, I worked things out with my wife... But then, you snap your fingers and suddenly I'm on planet Illidan, all-Illidan, all the time, with our soul link back and working again and me doing your bidding again—what the hell was that?!"

"I already explained to you. I am trying to stop Azshara—"

"An easy thing to lie about when it's a story you've already told, countless times. It can't be any more true, now. This is just like the Skull of Gul'dan! You're trying to get more power, you're hooked. Same Illidan. Same lame evil plan."

"I am trying to right the wrongs of the past."

"No one can do that, Illidan!" Kael'thas' voice echoed in that office, "You can't do that. I can't do it, either. No one can. Getting forgiveness, that's a fool's game."

"Are we talking about your wife? What I did to her? Is that why I'm being trapped in here, in this cage. Being shouted at like you're my father? Why you won't let me get back to the good work I've been doing?"

"Illidan doing good work. I'll never believe it."

"Kael'thas a good king, ruling a good kingdom. Good luck convincing the world of that. And it's been years. They still don't believe you. I hear your wife's maid is a spy for the KRN."

Kael'thas leaned back in his chair and tried not to look alarmed about that. If it was even true. Illidan was possibly a pathological liar. At least he was, back in Outland. And, Illidan was capable of picking up nuances about his private feelings, through the soul link, so he could spin any believable tale that he wanted and it would sound solid enough. The leather creaked.

"Kael'thas, I've been hiding because people want to find me and kill me."

"And I'm the King of Quel'thalas because I wanted my family to have a safe home. That's all."

"That isn't you. That's never been, you, Kael'thas. You lust after power, destruction, exotic women… and there are plenty of rumors about what you're really up to, in Nagrand. Why else would the Sunfury still need to be stationed there?"

"You're running secret deals with the Burning Legion."

"An adroit liar. Deflection, I know it. I know that tactic very well."

Kael'thas gave Illidan an unreadable look. "Oh, yes. One of us is lying. And I know who."

"And one of us is still, after everything, after the Fel Reaver, after the Black Temple, all of it—he is still fooling around with the Burning Legion like it's his mistress! How did you buy your way into the Horde? Where is Silvermoon's income coming from? Outland, it's still about Outland! It's disgusting. I swear, I can smell it on you—"

"I'm done listening to you, Illidan. You and your lies. The Demonhunters, again, are just a front. And now that you've made me help you, you're going to have the Kaldorei Rogue Network sent after us, speaking of the KRN." Kael'thas paused to cover his face with both hands. "The KRN after both of us! Is that what you want? Dealing with the Alliance again is the last damned thing that I need. And Night Elf rogues are possibly the worst sort in Azeroth."

"I want Jango back."

"No. Anything else? Can I get you a drink? A bath, maybe? How long have you been running around in those forests playing the part? You reek. No reward from the Legion can be worth this stench."

Illidan shook his head at him. "Vain, pathetic Kael'thas. Hiding behind his arrogance, his fear…"

"I'll ask you one last time, Illidan. How did you pull me into a dream, yet actually have me there fighting beside you at Hyjal? If it weren't for Jandred, I would have awakened here, at my desk…"

"I moved you down here, Kael'thas, so that you wouldn't… disturb your wife."

"You're damned right you did. And I would have thought it was just a very bad dream. But because I needed to summon Jendred someplace when I sensed you were putting me under, that interrupted your dream spell, didn't it?"

Illidan said nothing.

"Who helped you to figure this out? And don't tell me it's that… Aqui'nalya. She's not powerful enough."

"The thing with Aqui'nalya, it's just sex. She's not… that special."

Kael'thas sat back, stared at Illidan. Drummed fingers on the desk.

"Then who is that special?"

Illidan gave Kael'thas an eerie smile.

"Tyrande isn't capable of that, figuring out how to hack a dream spell."

"And Vashj is dead." Illidan decided to toy with Kael'thas, help him to get lost in his theories.

"I'll find out how. A woman powerful enough to mess around with dark magic, the one who is actually responsible for your actions tonight, dragging me into it." Kael'thas leaned over the desk again. "And let me guess, she's another Night Elf. Another priestess. Fel, I bet she's even married. You're cuckolding another man you hate. Just like Malfurion. Just like you did with me…" Kael'thas left off with that part, "Well, am I getting warmer?"

Illidan's smile broadened, then said slowly, "You read too much into things."

"We used to share a soul link, remember. Well, we still do. Against my will."

"And it comes in handy, though, don't you think so?"

Kael'thas stood and walked around the desk. "Other than finding out what you did to me, I don't care. I wanted you out of my life before, and I still want nothing to do with you now. Let the Alliance deal with you if you are playing dangerous games at Mount Hyjal. But I warn you, if I find out you're hurting another, vulnerable woman... I will put your head and those horns on my wall. Mount you up there like a hunting trophy."

"Useless threat. Since I would never… I could never, Kael'thas. Not after what I did to her. Your wife. I still regret that. I mean her no ill will now."

"Where do you want to go?" Kael'thas quickly got through that moment. "I'm a mage. I can send you almost anyplace on Azeroth."

Illidan stood ready. "Feathermoon Stronghold, I think. I can fly the rest of the way."

"Oh, but Darnassus is so much closer to Felwood. And you have family there. Lots of nice sentinels are interested in seeing you again, too."

Illidan didn't think it was funny. "Kael'thas, are certain you won't consider giving us Jango… Jandred Whiteblade back? He is a hellraiser in his own right. He will cause you a great deal of trouble if you don't know how to deal with him. You don't. I do."

Kael'thas ignored it.

"Jango fully commited himself to our cause. He is a very good demon hunter and he is very loyal to me. He won't like being called Jandred again, and he will hate being trapped in Silvermoon with you. I should also warn you… he is completely through with… with his sister. Because of you. Kael'thas it would be better if you let Jango be a man on his own terms, fighting in the army he chose to conscript for."

Kael'thas looked very angry to hear that.

"Kael'thas, I do promise you… I did not seek him out. Jango came to us. Do you really think I would go out of my way to hurt someone in your family, after all that happened in Outland?"

Kael'thas got in Illidan's face. A lifetime ago, Illidan would have swept Kael'thas aside, out of his way. But the power had shifted considerably between them. Kael'thas snarled, "As if I would discuss my family matters with you. Bastard."

"I know what is best for him."

"Best for him! Best for a Whiteblade? You… assaulted my wife, and worse… I won't say what you really did. I wouldn't dare let that ever risk being heard. But you and I both know that you destroyed her. Then, you had your filthy henchwoman put a rune on Saturna's neck so that she could never go back to her natural body. All that she has suffered, all that we have been through together and are… struggling through now, is because of you."

"I thought, since Vashj interfered with the timeline, she doesn't remember—"

"Saturna knows that you betrayed us. She knows that you killed her after you forced her hand and made her… attack me. If you ever do anything to anyone in her family, or in any way remind her of what you really did to her… that will be the end for you, Illidan Stormrage. You are only alive now because of Tyrande and because of Thrall himself. I made a deal with them, not you. Don't you ever forget that about me."

"Fine. Send me away, then. I don't want to look at your face anymore, either. And I do have a life, a family to get back to, this time."

"Good. So do I!"

"No, you're still playing games. Being a bookworm who hates himself and is only focused on toying with people, sating his cock with his biggest fangirl, and getting revenge on his enemies. Doing secret deals under the table, having your Bloodknights running about two worlds running bloody errands for you while your hands stay clean. That is what you sound like now, Kael'thas. And it matches all the rumors about you, in the underground. So, it's only a matter of time before they expose you. I only hope she will see that before it is too late and get her courage to leave you, in the end. And then who will have the last laugh?"

Because he could, Kael'thas raised both arms, told Illidan to 'go to hell' and then sent him to the very nearest place like it that he could think of.

 _Around the same time, in Darnassus…_

High Priestess Tyrande got carefully out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her rose-colored skin. She stood, squeezing precious drops of moonwell water back into the basin. The white, gleaming beads of liquid found their way in small rivulets back to the moonwell itself. Such a kind, mysterious magic the Light was.

She smiled and trailed her hand along the white bannister as she walked across the porches of that part of the temple, back to her bedroom. There, she finished drying herself and sat naked on the bed. She moved the towel up to her aqua hair and continued to squeeze it dry.

A door, it sounded like, creaked open. Tyrande stopped what she was doing. She was sure she had closed the door to her bedroom. She leaned around and looked through the next set of open doors where a table and a few chairs were set. The purple shutters on that window were open, creaking in a breeze. Feeling a little… playful today, Tyrande decided to waltz over to the windows with nothing on. Take her time closing the view for anyone who must have been out there, hoping to watch. Tyrande slowly drew the shutters closed, and replaced the hook in the latch. It was a naughty little game she wanted to play anyway. But then, why did she feel disappointed, that no wandering novice priests, or druids were out there, this time?

"Ho, well. I should remember to close this before I go to the priestesses' moonwell to bathe anyway before morning service." Tyrande shrugged and flounced back around to get to her towel and finish preparing for the morning mass.

That was when she saw Illidan.

There was a pristine moment of recognition, of lustful wondering if he… or if she… could I get away with it right now if I-?

Tyrande screamed.

"No! Shh… please… it wasn't my choice to come here. I was sent. I mean… I was summoned. I'll go now, I swear, Tyrande. If, you… really do want me to go?"

Tyrande grabbed the thing nearest her. It turned out to be a hairbrush. She circled around him, trying to edge toward her clothes.

"You look amazing. By the way."

"I look naked and without my husband. I know you, Illidan."

He closed in. "You used to like being alone with me, like this." Then, he was able to hold her and kiss her. Tyrande kissed him back. "Ack! What are we even doing?"

"How long do you have?"

"A half hour, I believe. But there's no way you're getting out of here undetected, with the guards and everything—"

"Then… call the gaurds… after you're done with me." Illidan backed off. "Are you done with me? Tyrande?"

Tyrande's mood changed instantly. She slipped away from him and left the room. Illidan tried to follow her to the bed, but someone grabbed his shoulder, was able to pull him, Illidan Stormrage, himself, back around. Illidan was ready with a fist.

Malfurion was faster.

As Illidan hit the floor, his face a numb with agonizing pain, his only thought was to Kael'thas. Damned, evil Kael'thas.

 _Didn't I tell you… not to send me to Darnassus? The one place I begged not to go. Kael'thas? Damn you, I know you are watching him beat me, you asshole warlock!_

 _Have a good day, Illidan. I know I will._


End file.
